What really happens in their dorm
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Yukio starts to leave their room in their dorm after finding Shiemi on top of Rin only to be jumped on by a screaming twin.


Yukio X Rin

Rin's POV

I walked into my dorm room that I shared with my twin after class. I yawned and laid down on my bed taking out a manga to read when I heard who I assumed to be Yukio enter I waited for him to complain that I was sitting around doing nothing but it never came.

I decided to just read my manga as I wasn't being disturbed it wasn't till I felt someone sit on my lap that I looked away from my manga to my surprise it was Shiemi sitting in my lap in a revealing outfit make-up on trying her best to look seductive. I was at a total loss as to what to do now as she leant forward trying to kiss me.

It was at the exact moment that Yukio decided he wanted to walk in. He looked at us and raised an eyebrow "I'll leave…" he said with a sort of sad undertone that was something I would NOT accept! I pushed Shiemi off me and ran out after him.

"Yukio!" he turned to see me running at him he raised an eyebrow again as I jumped on him. "Don't leave me here!"

He once again raised his eyebrow at me "why when you have company?" he asked sounding completely puzzled as to why I didn't want him to go. Shiemi had followed me out to see what was wrong.

"Idiot she came in without me knowing and just climbed onto my lap! I don't love Shiemi I love you! You and only you!" I dived forward and placed a deep forceful kiss onto his lips. He looked at me utterly shocked then my eyes fell onto Shiemi who was now crying she ran out of the dorms leaving us in the hall on our own.

I looked back at Yukio who was now looking at me "you…like me as…more than a brother?" I blushed a little and nodded in answer.

"I always have…" he looked at me for a little while I though he was going to kick me and run off and never want to talk to me again I was absolutely shocked when he pushed his lips back against mine.

"God Rin I've wanted you for so long too." I was shocked at this confession but I loved it and I wasted no time in diving back down to kiss him fiercely. God how long I've wanted to do this to him.

Yukio's POV

I was shocked when Rin confessed his love to me but I was so happy I've had these feelings for him for as long as I can remember and here we are now on the floor in the hallway snogging each other's faces off. It was so wrong being in love with your own twin but god I didn't care he was so amazing!

I felt his hands run into my coat and rub my chest it felt so good it was unreal. I let my hands slid up his back god his body felt so damn good against my hands. Rin started to kiss down my neck sucking slightly leaving a hickey I groaned at the sensation.

"R-Rin we should move to our room…" he shook his head at my plea and took my shirt off admiring the view. I blushed as he eyes moved all over my body.

"God Yukio your body is bloody perfect!" this made me blush even more as I leaned up to kiss him on the lips which he returned. I started to remove his clothes eagerly revealing his pure white body I was eager to strip the rest of him and I could tell he wasn't going to complain.

Once we were both naked Rin leant down to lick at a dusty pink nipple. I moaned softly a hand shooting up to entangle itself in his hair. He rolled my nipple between his teeth; I groaned but pushed him off me making him lay on his back so I could straddle his hips we moaned as our erections rubbed together.

He gazed up at me through half lidded eyes that were filled with lust reflecting my own. "Hurry up Yukio…" he begged softly as we continued to stare at each other. I grunted and placed my fingers at his mouth I didn't need to say anything as he took my fingers into his mouth sucking and licking them intently making me groan softly.

After a few minutes I pulled my fingers from his mouth and moved them to his entrance where I pushed on slick finger in, he tensed a little at first but soon relaxed and I could easily move my finger in and out soon adding the second finger as well. I started to scissor him stretching for what was to come god knows he needed it he was so damn tight. After a while he started to push down on my fingers so I added the third and final finger making him his a little in pain but it soon changed to groans of pleasure.

"Y-Yukio hurry up..!" he groaned out as he locked his eyes with mine once again. I nodded and removed my fingers which made him whine softly thus making me chuckle softly at him. I spat on my hands slicking up my cock with it before lining myself up with his entrance and thrusting in.

He screamed in pain and pleasure as I pushed into him when I was fully in I waited for a little while for him to adjust to it leaning down to kiss him on the lips to try and distract him from the pain which seemed to work. After a few moments I heard him grunt out, "m-move…" I obliged him and started a slow gentle pace at first but he soon demanded me to go faster and harder.

I kissed him again as I continued to thrust into him "g-god Rin you're s-so tight..!" I grunted out as he panted in my ear after a couple of minutes he started to push back against me hard and fast meeting me thrust for thrust. I hissed slightly at the pleasure I was feeling it was better than I ever could have imagined it felt like I was in heaven with my cock buried deep inside Rin's tight warm heat.

He moaned out loudly as my thrusts got even harder and faster I changed the angle of my thrusts managing to hit his sweet spot dead on making him scream out my name in pleasure. He started to claw at my back at the emense pleasure I was giving him I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my lips as I watched him writher in pleasure underneath me.

Before I knew what was happening Rin had pushed me down so that he was once again on top of me. Before I could ask him what he was doing he impaled himself on my cock again bouncing up and down on it making sure my cock hit his sweet spot over and over again.

Rin's POV

I couldn't describe the way I was feeling right now other than heaven Yukio's cock felt perfect up my ass I couldn't imagine anyone else violating me other than him I smiled a little at my own thought as I bounced on his cock I looked down into those gorgeous blue eyes of his as he leant forward to kiss me. I bent down and met him half way so he could kiss me. The kiss soon deepened as he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted by parting my lips. His tongue entered my cavern exploring the wet heat that was my mouth before he rubbed his tongue over mine and we battled for dominance which of course he won.

Soon Yukio started to thrust up to meet me as I came back down on his cock making it that much more pleasurable for the both of us. I leant down a little to hover over him as I continued to lift up and then plunge back down again as he thrust upwards. He gave a particularly hard thrust making me scream out and bury my face in his neck as I panted softly before I bit down hard on his neck almost making it bleed. I heard him moan at the bite I grinned to myself and left bites all over his neck, shoulder and chest as I continued to bounce on his cock.

He groaned at all the bites I placed on him and I thought I saw stars when he grabbed my cock in his hands and started to pump me perfectly in time with our thrusts I almost forgot to move as the sensation washed over me. I quickly regained my consciousness and started to move faster and harder than before wanting Yukio to cum hard into my ass it would make me complete so I decided to tighten my muscles around his cock each time I landed on him.

He moaned out each time I tightened my muscles and I could tell he was desperately trying to stop himself from cumming before I had as he tightened the grip around my cock as he pumped me and ran his thumb over my slit occasionally he dug his nail into it. I couldn't hold it in any longer as I came hard all over his hand and chest. My walls tightened as I released my seed all over him making him cum a couple of thrusts later hard deep inside me. I sighed satisfied as I pulled him out of me before laying down on his chest ignoring the cum that was all over him as I hugged him tightly "I love you Yukio…" where the last things I remember before I feel asleep on him.

The end.

A/N: This is my first time writing Rin X Yukio I hope its good and that you all enjoy it please review :)


End file.
